Sous couverture
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Lisbon est envoyé en mission sous couverture dans le milieu de la prostitution. Jane décide de l'accompagner et... Vous croyez pas que je vais tout vous dire quand même? Ecrite pour Solealuna.
1. Chapter 1

Salut les amis, je sais que j'ai déjà pas mal de fics en cours, mais 2 sont presque fini et je voulais poster celle-ci aujourd'hui car c'est un cadeau pour **Solealuna**, nous en avions parlé il y a un moment déjà alors la voici. Elle compte 5 chapitres et comme toujours ce sera un chapitre par jour.

Alors pour info, cette fic est classée M alors si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

Bonne lecture et Joyeux Noël ma Luna.

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Les bureaux du CBI étaient calme, silencieux. Les agents travaillaient à remplir rapports sur rapports avec toute la concentration possible, mais ils avaient bien du mal. Pas loin d'une demi heure plus tôt, leur patronne, Teresa Lisbon, avait été convoqué dans le bureau du grand patron Gale Bertram et n'était pas revenue depuis. Ses collègues se faisaient du souci, ce n'était jamais bon signe lorsque le grand patron vous appelait et encore moins lorsque vous y restiez plus de cinq minutes, voir dix, grand maximum.<p>

Les trois agents, Van Pelt, Rigsby et Cho avaient questionné Jane, voulant savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu faire. Mais ce dernier jurait n'avoir rien fait ces derniers temps qui puissent justifier une convocation. Il était aussi soucieux que ses collègues et n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il aurait bien voulu se rendre dans le bureau du patron, mais ses collègues l'en avaient empêché. Ils ne voulaient pas que Lisbon ait plus de problèmes qu'elle n'en avait déjà par sa faute.

Il se tordait l'esprit pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, il cherchait dans sa mémoire ce qu'on pouvait bien reprocher à Lisbon. Mais il mit fin à ses réflexions lorsque la jeune femme apparut dans le couloir mais ne vint pas le voir, ni ses collègues. Au lieu de ça, elle partit s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il trouva ça bien étrange alors il se leva et se rendit immédiatement dans la cuisine lui préparer un café. Après un entretien avec le patron, elle allait en avoir besoin et il se fit donc un plaisir de le lui préparer et de le lui apporter. Il pourrait ainsi en apprendre plus sur ce qu'on lui reprochait.

Il arriva devant le bureau, tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit aucun son. Il eu peur un instant qu'elle ne soit partit pendant qu'il était dans la cuisine mais un regard vers les autres le rassura, elle était toujours là. Van Pelt lui envoya un regard encourageant, Rigsby un clin d'œil et Cho, un simple regard qui voulait dire 'pas de bêtise'.

Jane, pour la première fois depuis qu'il travaillait avec Lisbon, tapa à la porte et, le plus miraculeux, attendit qu'elle l'autorise à entrer. Il n'attendit pas longtemps car la petite voix de Lisbon l'invita à entrer et il le fit immédiatement, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qu'il ne reçu pas en retours, malgré la tasse de café qu'il posa sur le bureau de Lisbon. Habituellement, elle le remerciait au moins par ça, un sourire, même tout petit, mais là, rien.

Il s'installa sur le canapé et attendit qu'elle lui parle. Quelque chose la tourmentait et cela n'avait surement rien à voir avec lui, sinon il s'en serait déjà prit plein la tête en entrant. Non, c'était quelque chose d'autre et autant il voulait tout savoir, autant il préférait qu'elle lui parle d'elle-même. Il savait que la forcer ne donnerait rien de bon.

Lisbon prit sa tasse dans les mains et rejoignit son consultant sur le canapé. Elle avait envi de lui parler, elle avait envi de lui dire ce qu'il se passait, le rassurer, lui dire qu'il n'y était pour rien. Elle avait cru elle aussi, lorsque Bertram l'avait convoqué, que Jane avait fait quelque chose. Jane faisait toujours quelque chose de mal, même s'il prétendait le contraire. Elle s'était donc préparée au pire, mais ce qu'il se passait vraiment était bien pire qu'une bêtise de Jane.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, le consultant se tourna vers Lisbon, lui attrapa le bras et la força à se tourner vers lui. Elle ne voulait pas parler? Alors il la forcerait, tant pis si elle s'énervait pas la suite, il voulait savoir ce qui la tourmentait.

" Lisbon, dites moi ce qu'il se passe?" lui demanda-t-il, presque suppliant.

" Ça ne vous concerne pas Jane," lui répondit-elle, " vous n'avez rien fait de mal."

" Ça je m'en doute, sinon vous m'auriez déjà balancé mes quatre vérités. Alors dites moi ce que c'est, que je puisse me rassurer."

Lisbon le regarda un moment, peu certaine de tout pouvoir lui dire. Après tout, Bertram lui avait dit de ne rien dire à personne, qu'il trouverait quoi le dire plus tard, mais que pour le moment elle devait garder le silence. Mais elle ne voulait pas garder le silence et elle ne savait pas à qui d'autre que Jane parler. Il se moquerait d'elle, à coup sur, mais elle avait aussi une grande confiance en lui, même si elle ne le lui avouerait jamais, et elle savait qu'il trouverait un moyen de la détendre. Alors elle se lança.

" Bertram m'envoi en mission sous couverture," commença-t-elle. " Mais je ne veux pas y aller, ce n'est pas le genre d'affaire dont j'ai l'habitude et je sais que je ne serais pas à la hauteur."

" Ne vous sous-estimez pas Lisbon, vous savez très bien que vous êtes la meilleure alors pourquoi cette fois serait différente?" Tenta-t-il de la rassurer. " Vous parlez pour combien de temps? Et où? Qui vous accompagne?"

" Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en ais, je pars à Los Angeles et personne ne vient avec moi."

" Vous partez seule?" S'étonna-t-il. " Dites moi au moins que ce n'est pas une mission dangereuse."

" A vrai dire, je dois aider à faire plonger le chef d'un réseau de prostitution de luxe. Il utilise ses filles en tant que call-girl, il les envois avec des hommes d'affaires ou n'importe quel pigeon ayant de l'argent, et ensuite il les fait chanter."

" Ce n'est pas si dangereux comme affaire dites moi," sourit Jane, mais en voyant le regard de Lisbon, il su que ce n'était pas tout. "Que devez vous faire au juste?"

" Me faire passer pour une prostitué, aller avec l'un de ces gars et ensuite trouver un moyen de coincer le type."

Puis elle baissa les yeux. Elle avait honte de ce qu'elle devait faire et elle savait que Jane allait comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par 'aller avec l'un de ces gars'. Et bien entendu il le comprit, son regard le lui confirma. Elle se sentit d'autant plus mal à l'aise et refusa de croiser son regard lorsqu'il lui releva le visage.

" Lisbon, ne me dites pas que…" mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres.

" Je trouverais bien un moyen de faire comprendre au type que s'il ne tient pas sa langue il aura des problèmes avec la police," tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

" Vous n'allez donc pas…"

" Non, du moins je l'espère."

Ils gardèrent un moment le silence. Lisbon espérait effectivement qu'elle n'aurait pas à faire ce à quoi elle pensait, tout comme Jane d'ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas savoir qu'un homme avait posé ses mains sur elle, qu'un homme l'avait embrassé, caressait. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il ferait si c'était le cas. Et en plus elle devait y aller seule, sans personne pour la soutenir. Ce n'était pas normal, il devrait y avoir quelqu'un avec elle, quelqu'un pour l'aider, une personne qui se fasse passer pour l'un de ces pigeons, quelqu'un de la police qui jouerait le jeu et qui l'aiderait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne l'accompagnait.

Il eu alors une idée de géni, mais il doutait que Lisbon approuve, ou que Bertram ne donne son accord. Mais c'était pourtant une bonne idée, au moins elle ne serait pas seule. Il la regarda dans les yeux et elle sembla comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête.

" Non Jane, je refuse que vous fassiez ça."

" Mais enfin Lisbon, c'est au contraire une bonne idée, comme ça vous ne serez pas seule avec un type qui voudrait… enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

" Même si j'apprécie que vous vous fassiez du souci pour moi, je refuse que vous veniez avec moi. Si jamais le gars découvre qui vous êtes, vous pourriez avoir de gros ennuis. Il a déjà tué un homme, je ne veux pas avoir votre mort sur la conscience."

" Et vous pensez que ça me plait de savoir que vous allez vous retrouver seule avec un type vicieux qui pourrait vous faire faire ce qu'il sans que vous ne puissiez vous défendre? Vous pensez que ça me plait de savoir que tout les hommes vont vous regarder comme si vous étiez un morceau de viande, un jouet avec lequel ils pourraient jouer comme ils le souhaitent?"

" Jane, je sais me défendre, personne ne me forcera à faire quoi que ce soit et il est hors de question que je vous emmène avec moi, je ne veux pas avoir à m'inquiéter pour vous, je ne veux pas avoir à me demander sans cesse si quelqu'un va découvrir qui vous êtes. Je refuse de vous mettre en danger parce que j'ai… parce que j'ai peur."

" Je ne vous demande pas de vous faire du souci, je ne vous demande pas de surveiller mes arrières. Je sais prendre soin de moi et je refuse que vous partiez sur cette affaire seule."

De nouveau, le silence tomba sur le bureau. Lisbon savait que Jane avait raison, même si elle était forte, même si elle savait prendre soin d'elle et se défendre, elle savait que si un homme voulait profiter d'elle alors il y parviendrait. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions, elle n'était qu'une femme. Mais elle ne voulait devoir s'inquiéter pour Jane en plus d'elle. Mais elle savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas dit oui. Il trouverait le moyen de la suivre, de s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Elle le connaissait bien, et elle savait qu'il le ferait. Elle était néanmoins flattée qu'il veuille prendre soin d'elle.

" Jane, si vous venez avec moi je veux que vous fassiez exactement ce que je vous dirais de faire. Rien de plus rien de moins. C'est une affaire délicate qui incrimine pas mal de gens haut placés, alors faites bien attention."

" Je ferais tout ce que vous me direz de faire Lisbon, du moment que vous ne prenez pas de risque inutile. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il ne vous arrive rien."

En disant cela, il lui serra la main et elle lui sourit enfin. Elle était finalement plus détendu maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas seule là-bas, que quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait viendrait avec elle. Ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Bertram et le tour était joué. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire, qu'il lui faudrait trouver les bons mots pour le convaincre mais elle y arriverait. Maintenant qu'elle avait en tête qu'elle ne serait pas seule, que Jane serait avec elle, alors elle ferait tout son possible pour que ce ne soit pas qu'une simple idée et qu'il viendrait vraiment avec elle.

Jane n'était pas flic, il ne savait même pas se défendre, mais il savait y faire avec les gens, il savait manipuler tout le monde. Et c'était justement pour ça qu'elle était rassurée de savoir qu'il viendrait avec elle.

" Il faudrait aller parler à Bertram," dit alors Jane."

Lisbon grimaça en se levant et tout les deux sortirent pour se rendre dans le bureau du grand patron, sous les regards intrigués de leurs collègues. L'entretien ne dura pas longtemps, Lisbon avança les pours de la présence de Jane avec elle pour cette mission et Bertram ne pu que consentir. Toutefois, il les prévint que si quelque chose devait mal se passer, si jamais ils avaient de quelconques problèmes à cause de Jane, se serait à Lisbon d'en payer le prix. La jeune femme retint Jane de dire ce qu'il pensait et ils sortirent du bureau.

Maintenant il fallait qu'ils se préparent pour le dépars. Lisbon était beaucoup moins tendu qu'avant, mais elle n'en restait pas moins soucieuse. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qui arriverait, ce qu'elle devrait faire qu'elle ne voulait pas, mais pour le moment elle était en confiance. Jane venait avec elle, il serait là pour la soutenir durant la mission. C'était tout ce qui importait.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Salut les amies, désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier. Voici le chapitre 2 de ma fic, qui je suis certaine vous plaira.

Encore un grand merci à** Solealuna**, **Manol'a**, **helena Jane**, **LouiseMentalis**t et **Boo195** pour les commentaires.

Comme toujours, la suite demain matin.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane et Lisbon se trouvaient à présent à Los Angeles. Ils avaient prit un vol la veille et s'étaient trouvés un petit motel avant de commencer la mission. Ils devaient encore mettre des choses au point, décider de la marche à suivre. Lisbon n'était pas des plus rassurée à l'idée que Jane puisse être là, à l'idée qu'il puisse faire rater toute l'affaire. Mais ce qui lui faisait surtout peur c'était que Jane puisse mourir, elle savait qu'elle ne le supporterait pas si jamais il devait lui arriver quelque chose.<p>

Posant son sac sur le lit, elle tourna la tête vers l'objet de ses songes et l'observa alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre. Elle pouvait voir que lui non plus n'était pas rassurée. Elle pouvait voir que lui aussi avait peur et elle savait de quoi. Jane avait peur pour elle, pas qu'elle puisse mourir, non. Il avait peur qu'un homme puisse tenter de la toucher comme il ne le fallait pas, qu'un homme puisse faire d'elle quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas. La simple idée que Lisbon se balade dans une tenue provocante à la vue de tous ces hommes en manque, cela lui faisait peur et lui donnait la nausée. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse courir le moindre risque.

Il se retourna et son regard tomba dans celui de la jeune femme qui, au contraire de ce qu'il pensait qu'elle ferait, ne baissa pas les yeux. Elle le fixa sans rien dire, attendant qu'il parle ou qu'il bouge. Voyant qu'il ne faisait rien, elle prit sur elle de rompre ce silence devenant pesant.

" Jane, je sais que vous avez peur," commença-t-elle. "Je vous mentirais si je disais ne pas avoir peur moi-même, mais je ne risque rien."

"Vous allez servir d'appât pour les fédéraux de cette ville, incapable de faire leur travail," s'énerva-t-il, "vous allez risquer votre vie et votre… corps, pour une mission qui n'est même pas la votre. Et pourquoi? Parce qu'ils sont incapable de trouver quelqu'un pour le faire, parce qu'ils ne veulent pas risquer la vie d'une de leurs collègues. Alors ils risquent la vie de ma collègue, tout ça parce que…"

" Jane, je vous en pris, si vous vous laissez aller maintenant, alors qui m'aidera?" Tenta-t-elle de le calmer en se rapprochant de lui et en lui prenant les mains. "Je sais que toute cette histoire vous énerve, croyez moi, c'est la même chose pour moi. Mais nous allons leur prouver que nous savons faire notre travail, que nous sommes une bonne équipe, la meilleure équipe et nous allons les rendre jaloux."

Ces derniers mots firent sourire Jane qui serra les mains de Lisbon qui ne l'avait pas lâché. Elle tentait de le réconforter pour se réconforter elle-même. Elle avait peur, elle ne s'en cachait même pas et c'est justement ça qui faisait peur au mentaliste. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Lisbon montrer ses faiblesses.

Finalement, ils se lâchèrent les mains et Lisbon se dirigea vers le lit pour ouvrir sa petite valise. Elle y trouva tout ce qui lui fallait pour sa mission, tous les assortiments nécessaires pour se faire passer pour une vraie pro. Elle prit une tenue au hasard et se redressa. C'est mal à l'aise qu'elle se tourna vers Jane qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Elle baissa le regard, rougissant un peu, sentant la chaleur sur ses joues. Ce fut les doigts de Jane qui lui firent relever la tête.

" Ça va aller Lisbon, tout va bien se passer, vous l'avez dis vous-même."

" Vous avez raison, bon et bien, je vais aller me changer et ensuite j'irais…"

" Rejoindre les autres," fini-t-il à sa place.

" C'est ça."

Jane la laissa se rendre dans la salle de bain tandis qu'il s'installait sur une chaise. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de laisser Lisbon se rendre là-bas, il n'aimait pas la savoir dans ce genre d'endroit. Il savait que Lisbon était parfaitement capable de prendre soin d'elle, il savait que c'était une femme forte mais ça ne l'empêcher pas de s'inquiéter pour elle.

Après la mort de sa femme, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait un jour ressentir une chose pareille pour une autre femme, qu'il pourrait autant tenir à une autre femme. Mais voilà, c'était arrivé, il avait apprit à vraiment apprécier Lisbon, à s'inquiéter pour elle, à ne vouloir que du bien et à refuser de la voir prendre des risques. Cette mission était importante, il le savait, et il savait aussi que Lisbon faisait bien son travail, que c'était pour ça qu'elle avait été choisis. Mais il s'inquiétait tout de même.

Lisbon était devenue une personne indispensable dans sa vie, il ne supporterait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Depuis quelques temps il pensait sérieusement à recommencer à vivre et pourquoi pas le faire avec Lisbon. Il avait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas insensible à son charme, qu'elle rougissait encore plus facilement lorsqu'il lui parlait, la touchait par accident, ou tout simplement lorsqu'ils se trouvaient proche tout les deux.

En y réfléchissant bien, il commençait à se dire que peut-être il avait des sentiments pour elle car il aimait de plus en plus être en sa compagnie, il aimait de plus en plus la voir sourire, l'entendre rire et il aimait de moins en moins l'embêter, la mettre en colère. Mais les choses n'étaient pas si facile, il ne pouvait pas du jour au lendemain oublier tout ce qu'il avait vécu par le passé, il ne pouvait tout simplement refaire sa vie et ne plus penser à ce qu'il avait eu et perdu.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Lisbon apparu. Jane se tourna pour lui faire face et il perdit les mots qu'il aurait voulu lui dire pour la charrier un peu, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. La jeune femme devant lui, bien que très peu vêtue, était tout simplement magnifique. Qu'importe les vêtements qu'elle pouvait porter, elle restait malgré tout la plus belle femme aux yeux de Jane.

Lisbon se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire. Elle se sentait nue devant Jane, bien qu'elle ne le fût pas. Mais ce qu'elle était obligée de porter pour sa mission n'entrait tout simplement pas dans la catégorie qu'on pouvait appeler vêtements portable en ville, ou n'importe où d'ailleurs.

Voyant la gêne de Lisbon, Jane se leva et vint vers elle.

" Lisbon vous êtes…" commença-t-il.

" Hideuse," finit-elle à sa place.

" Non, j'allais dire magnifique, vous êtes magnifique," dit-il finalement. " C'est un peu… court mais je vous trouve très belle. Ça vous change de vos tenues habituelles."

" Jane, cessez de vous moquer de moi."

" Je ne me moque pas Lisbon, je vous assure que vous êtes très belle. Et je vous assure que tout va très bien se passer. Je serais là, avec vous. Je serais ce parfait cretin de milliardaire qui a besoin de compagnie et vous serez là pour me ça. On trouvera le moyen de coincer le type et nous pourrons ensuite rentrer à la maison, fier de notre travail."

" Vous y croyez vraiment Jane n'est-ce pas? Vous pensez vraiment que ce sera aussi simple?"

" Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas?"

" Je ne demande qu'à vous croire Jane, vraiment. Mais ce genre d'affaire ne se fini pas toujours comme on le voudrait. Il arrive parfois que le mac s'en prenne ensuite à la fille par peur qu'elle ne le dénonce. Il arrive parfois que les choses tournent mal et que la fille et le milliardaire disparaissent pour n'être retrouvé que bien plus tard, mort."

" Lisbon, si vous cherchez à me rassurer c'est vraiment mal s'y prendre, croyez-moi."

" Jane, je ne veux pas vous faire peur, je veux juste vous faire comprendre que tout ne se passera peut-être pas aussi bien qu'on le voudrait. Je veux que vous compreniez que c'est dangereux, qu'il pourrait se passer n'importe quoi. Je veux juste que vous vous mettiez dans la tête qu'on pourrait ne pas s'en sortir."

" Mais on pourrait aussi très bien s'en sortir, on pourrait trouver tout ce qu'il faut pour arrêter ce type et ensuite rentrer chez nous. Je veux croire que nous allons y arriver."

" Moi aussi Jane, je veux y croire. Et je voudrais que tout soit déjà fini."

" Ecoutez-moi Lisbon. Quand toute cette histoire sera fini, je vous emmènerais dîner en ville, rien que vous et moi dans un très bon restaurant, pas comme ce dîner que nous allons avoir sous peu. Je vous promets de vous traiter comme une reine."

" Je n'en demande pas tant Jane, un simple café chez Marie me convient aussi."

" Et si je voulais vous faire plaisir? Et si ça me faisait plaisir de vous emmener en ville, de vous voir dans une belle robe, souriante, détendue? Je veux pouvoir le faire Lisbon, alors tout se passera bien."

" Comme vous voulez Jane, vous m'emmènerez dîner en ville, et je porterais une belle robe. Mais attention, je suis quelqu'un de très difficile alors il vous faudra employer toutes vos ressources pour me satisfaire."

Ils se sourirent un moment, à présent parfaitement détendu. Jane avait su trouver les bons mots pour que la peur de Lisbon disparaisse et qu'un sourire naisse sur ses lèvres. Il aimait plus que tout la voir sourire, l'entendre rire. Il savait que la peur reviendrait à l'instant où elle quitterait cette chambre pour affronter cet homme, il savait qu'à partir de ce moment elle serait seule, vraiment seule. Mais il serait là par la suite, il la rassurerait en se faisant passer pour un parfait idiot à la recherche d'un peu de compagnie.

Il savait qu'avec son charme, qu'avec son sourire digne d'une publicité pour dentifrice il parviendrait à bluffer n'importe qui. Il savait y faire, c'était son métier, il l'avait fait toute sa vie. Et même s'il ne voulait plus faire ce genre de chose, prétendre être un autre, bien qu'il continuait de manipuler les gens au boulot, il le ferait pour Lisbon. Elle avait besoin de lui alors il ferait tout pour elle. Il redeviendrait celui qu'il avait été, ne serait-ce que pour elle et pour leur permettre de vite rentrer chez eux.

Lisbon prit sa veste, ramassa le sac qu'elle avait préparé pour sa mission et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elle s'arrêta. Elle resta un moment immobile puis se tourna vers Jane. Elle laissa tomber son sac au sol et courut vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle le serra fort contre elle et, avant de partir, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, au coin des lèvres. Elle lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille et passa la porte.

Jane resta un moment sans réactions. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, pas du tout. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, la laissa glisser au coin de ses lèvres et sourit.

" J'ai confiance en vous et je vous confie ma vie," lui avait-elle dit.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'il se montre digne de sa confiance.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous. A ce que je vois, tout le monde est d'accord sur le fait que Jane a eu raison d'aller avec Lisbon, ça m'aurais étonné si vous n'aviez pas aimé cette idée.

Ici le chapitre 3, plus que 2 avant la fin.

Merci à **Boo195**, **LouiseMentalist**, **Solealuna** et **Totorsg** pour les commentaires.

Bonne lecture et à demain pour la suite,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Lisbon était assise sur une chaise, attendant une personne qu'elle savait venir très prochainement. Elle ne savait pas vraiment qui mais elle savait que bientôt la mission allait vraiment commencer.<p>

En arrivant dans l'établissement, elle avait observé les filles sur les estrades, dansant, se trémoussant devant un petit groupe de personne. Ce n'était pas des clients, l'établissement était fermé pour le moment. Cela semblait être des employés, surement de très bons amis du patron. Mais elle n'aurait pu le certifier.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle se leva pour faire face à une femme d'une trentaine d'années, portant un tailleur hors de prix et la gratifiant d'un sourire.

" Alors, vous êtes la petite nouvelle," lui dit la jeune femme.

" Oui, je suis Terri," répondit-elle.

" Bienvenue Terri, alors comme ça, c'est la première fois pour vous que vous faites ce genre de travail?"

" Ça se voit tant que ça?" avoua Lisbon en baissant les yeux.

" Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas aussi mal que vous le pensez. En l'occurrence, vous n'aurez pas à danser sur l'estrade. J'ai lu votre CV et j'ai pu constater que vous aviez quand même fait quelques études. Vous savez parler un certain nombre de langues, ça pourrait être utile."

" Vous le pensez vraiment?"

" Oh que oui, et croyez moi, vous allez vite devenir la petite préférée du patron. Bon, je vais vous montrer votre chambre."

Lisbon se leva et la conduisit à travers des couloirs, monta un escalier et traversa un autre couloir. Elle arriva devant une porte qu'elle ouvrit et elles entrèrent dans la pièce. A l'intérieur se trouvait une autre fille, dans la vingtaine d'années, assise sur un lit, lisant un livre. Lorsque les deux femmes entrèrent, elle releva les yeux, posa son livre et se leva pour leur faire face.

" Salut, moi c'est Amanda," se présenta-t-elle.

" Amanda, je te présente Terri, la nouvelle," dit la femme en tailleur. "Tu partageras ta chambre avec elle. Je veux que tu la mette à l'aise, c'est la première fois pour elle."

" Pas de problèmes," sourit Amanda en tendant la main vers Lisbon. " Viens je vais tout t'expliquer."

La femme en tailleur quitta la chambre, laissant Lisbon et Amanda faire connaissance. Les deux femmes s'installèrent sur le lit de la plus jeune et Amanda commença à expliquer à Lisbon ce qu'elle aurait à faire. L'agent écouta attentivement, très intéressée par ce qu'elle apprenait.

Elle apprit donc que toutes les filles ne dansaient pas dans l'établissement le soir, certaines d'entres elles, celles qui avaient une bonne instruction, sortaient avec des hommes influant, leur proposant une compagnie agréable pour la soirée.

Lisbon trouva ça assez facile à faire, mais elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas tout, cela devait cacher quelque chose d'autre et le regard d'Amanda lui confirma ses craintes.

" Que ne me dis-tu pas?" Questionna Lisbon. "Il y a quelque chose d'autre n'est-ce pas? Quelque chose que tu ne veux pas me dire."

" Et bien, certaines fois… on nous demande un peu plus que de passer la soirée avec ces hommes," avoua-t-elle.

" C'est à dire?"

" Si le client paye bien, s'il aime bien la fille qui l'accompagne, il peut demander au patron de passer la nuit aussi. Mais pas toujours hein, seulement si la fille est assez canon en plus d'être intelligente."

" Tu l'as déjà fait?"

" Je ne sais pas," souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux. "A vrai dire, je ne me rappelle jamais de mes soirées avec les hommes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le patron est satisfait, je suis payée alors je ne cherche pas plus loin."

" Mais comment ne peux-tu pas te rappeler de ta soirée? Je veux dire, il te drogue ou quelque chose comme ça?"

" J'en sais rien."

Le silence retomba sur la pièce et Lisbon réfléchit un moment. Si ce que disait Amanda était vrai, alors le patron, Thomas Aterton, droguait ses filles pour ensuite piéger ses clients et leur extorquer de l'argent. Mais comment pourrait-elle trouver des preuves? Les filles ne se souvenaient apparemment pas de ce qu'elles faisaient, tout était floue pour elles, donc pas possible de leur demander de témoigner. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution, et il n'y en avait qu'une. Elle allait devoir faire comme les autres, en espérant que tout se finirait bien pour elle.

Bien entendu elle ne voulait pas devoir offrir son corps pour des preuves, mais avait-elle seulement le choix? Il devait bien y avoir une raison pour que le chantage fonctionne et ce n'était certainement pas grâce aux filles puisqu'aucunes d'elles n'avaient de souvenirs. Il devait avoir un moyen de faire pression, des photos ou des vidéos, enfin quelque chose et Lisbon savait que ce qu'ils avaient prévu avec Jane risquait de ne pas fonctionner.

Elle était sur le point de poser plus de question à Amanda lorsque la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit et qu'un homme, habillé richement, entra. Il avait un visage banal mais son regard et son sourire glacèrent le sang à Lisbon. C'était certainement le patron qui venait voir la nouvelle venue.

Il avança dans la chambre et Amanda se recula légèrement dans son lit, apeurée. Lisbon lui jeta un regard rassurant et se leva pour faire face à l'homme. Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle, lui tourna autour, l'examinant de près. Il cola presque son visage dans sa nuque pour sentir son parfum et Lisbon du se retenir de ne pas le frapper. Elle était censée être une fille calme bien élevée, pas une flic qui savait se défendre. Elle prit donc sur elle et se laissa faire, fermant les yeux lorsque la main de Thomas entra en contact avec sa poitrine qu'il malaxa sans gène.

" Cette fille m'a l'air bien," dit-il à la femme en tailleur qui attendait à l'entrée de la chambre. "Je pense qu'elle plaira à Mr Sommer, il a demandé une fille pour la soirée."

Le cœur de Lisbon s'affola dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas le nom que Jane et elle avaient choisit pour ce dernier, ce ne pouvait donc pas être lui. Cela voulait aussi dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire semblant, qu'elle serait bien droguée et qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de se défendre. Elle eu un nouveau frisson lorsque Thomas vint poser ses lèvres à la naissance de sa poitrine avant de sortir de la chambre.

Lisbon se laissa tomber sur le lit, tremblante comme jamais, incapable de se contrôler. Elle avait l'habitude de courir après des méchants, de se frotter à des hommes de la pire espèce, mais là, c'était tout à fait autre chose et elle ne se sentait pas de continuer. Elle avait peur, pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait vraiment peur.

La main d'Amanda se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter et la jeune fille lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse.

" Ça va aller," lui dit-elle. "Tu ne te souviendras de rien, c'est quand même mieux que de savoir ce qu'il te forcera à faire."

Mais Lisbon n'était pas de cet avis, elle ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que cet homme ferait d'elle plus tard dans la soirée. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution et vite. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller demain matin, à moitié nue dans le lit d'un home qu'elle ne connaissait pas, sans aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé.

La brune se tourna, prit son sac et se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle avait besoin de se calmer et de réfléchir correctement. Ce que disait Amanda n'était pas faux dans un sens mais elle ne voulait pas penser à cette éventualité, elle voulait trouver une autre solution. Elle s'excusa auprès de la jeune fille et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle sortit son portable de sa poche, composa ce numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur et attendit.

" Alors Lisbon, je vous manque déjà," fanfaronna la voix de Jane.

" On a un problème," lui dit-elle simplement.

Le visage de Jane changea instantanément, il perdit son sourire et son regard devint sérieux. Il n'aimait pas le ton qu'employait Lisbon, celui qui lui faisait comprendre qu'elle avait peur. Quelque n'allait effectivement pas et il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

" Que se passe-t-il Lisbon?" S'inquiéta-t-il.

" Je sais comment Aterton arrive à piéger tout ces hommes, mais je ne pourrais pas avoir les témoignages des filles. Elles… elles n'ont aucuns souvenirs de ce qu'il se passe. Il les drogues pour qu'elles fassent tout ce qu'on leur demande."

" Alors, comment faire pour avoir des preuves?" demanda-t-il. "Il va falloir jouer la comédie à fond si je comprends bien."

" C'est à dire que… je…"

" Lisbon? Expliquez moi, vous me faites peur là," dit-il alors qu'il commençait à comprendre. "Ne me dites pas que vous… Lisbon, vous n'allez pas…"

" Il a prit un rendez-vous pour moi pour ce soir avec un certain Mr Sommer," lui expliqua-t-elle. " Je ne sais pas où ça va se passer, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre avec ce type mais je ne le laisserais pas faire."

" Lisbon, quittez cet endroit maintenant, revenez à l'hôtel et nous rentrerons chez nous," lui dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. "Je refuse que vous preniez ce genre de risque."

" C'est mon travail Jane, je n'ai pas le choix, et puis c'est trop tard maintenant. Je veux juste que… s'il vous plait… ne me jugez pas pour ça."

" Jamais Lisbon, jamais je ne ferais ça."

L'un comme l'autre gardèrent le silence pendant un moment. Lisbon savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer dans quelques heures et elle savait aussi que Jane avait raison, qu'il fallait qu'elle parte. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Il ne s'agissait plus simplement d'elle à présent, mais aussi de toutes ces filles sans défenses, ces filles en besoin d'argent qui devaient vendre leur corps pour survivre. Elle devait le faire pour elles aussi.

Elle savait que Jane était contre, elle avait sentit dans sa voix sa peur, mais elle ne pouvait pas le rassurer comme elle aurait voulu le faire. Elle-même avait peur. Elle entendit du bruit dans la chambre et des coups contre la porte.

"Terri, planque ton téléphone, il revient," l'avertie la voix d'Amanda.

" Je dois vous laisser Jane, mais je vous rappel aussi tôt que possible," lui dit-elle. "Surtout, ne cherchez pas à me joindre, ça pourrait me mettre en danger."

" Faites bien attention Lisbon, je ne supporterais pas de vous perdre," souffla-t-il avant qu'elle raccroche.

Lisbon chercha un endroit pour cacher le téléphone et le trouva. Elle le plaça derrière la petite grille d'aération dans le mur de la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau du lavabo, histoire de faire croire qu'elle se rafraichissait. Puis elle sortit de la pièce et tomba nez à nez avec Thomas, tout sourire.

" Viens avec moi, je vais te trouver une tenue convenable pour ta première soirée," lui dit-il en lui prenant le bras.

Lisbon jeta un dernier regard vers Amanda avant de quitter la chambre. Elle pria pour que tout se passe bien et surtout, pour que Jane ne fasse pas de bêtises.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic et le dernier sera là demain matin.

Encore merci pour les commentaires, vous n'imaginez pas comme ça me fait plaisir.

En passant, une de mes amie à posté une fic qui est super, vous devriez aller la lire, c'est _**Sans mentir**_ de **mococoa**, vous ne serez pas déçu.

Bonne lecture à tous,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane ne cessait de faire les cents pas dans sa chambre de motel. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que Lisbon puisse faire ce qu'il redoutait le plus, c'était la raison pour laquelle il était venu avec elle, pour empêcher ça. Mais finalement, tout ce qu'il avait prévu venait de tomber à l'eau et il avait peur. Il savait que Lisbon était forte, qu'elle savait prendre soin d'elle et se défendre, mais depuis qu'il savait comment ce passaient ces soirées, il n'avait plus autant confiance en ses capacités. Si les filles étaient effectivement droguées, alors Lisbon ne pourrait rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver, pas à elle.<p>

Il prit enfin sa décision et sortit rapidement de la chambre, empoignant sa veste au passage et appela un taxi qui arriva rapidement. Il donna une adresse au chauffeur et le pria d'aller le plus vite possible. L'homme accéléra donc, ne prenant pas en compte les limitations de vitesses, ce qui pouvait lui couter son permis, il le savait. Mais le regard du consultant était si angoissé qu'il fit ce qu'on lui demandait sans poser de questions.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bâtiment et Jane paya la course avant de sortir de la voiture, remerciant une dernière fois l'homme pour son aide. Ce dernier ne dit rien et fit mine de partir, mais quelque chose lui disait que son passager aurait encore besoin de lui, alors il se gara un peu plus loin, attendant qu'il ressorte.

A l'intérieur, Jane eu du mal à avancer tant il y avait du monde. La soirée battait son plein mais il fini par atteindre le bar, il pensait qu'ici il aurait les informations qu'il désirait, à savoir, où se trouvait Lisbon. Il se fit donc passer pour un client à la recherche d'un genre spécifique de fille, le genre Teresa Lisbon, ou plutôt Terri. Mais le barman ne lui apporta pas ce qu'il voulait. Il fut désappointé mais ne renonça pas pour autant. Lisbon avait besoin de lui et il serait là pour elle.

Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse et il se retint de se dégager. Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard d'une jeune fille de vingt ans, tout au plus. Elle se pencha sensuellement vers lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

" Elle n'est plus là," lui di-elle. "Mais je peux vous dire où elle est."

" Où?" Questionna-t-il, impatient.

" Mais avant vous devez me promettre une chose, vous devez nous aider à sortir d'ici."

" Je ferais ce que je peux, c'est pour ça que nous sommes venus, maintenant dites moi où la trouver."

" L'hôtel dont voici l'adresse, mais faites vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

Elle lui tendit un bout de papier qu'il dissimula rapidement dans la poche de sa veste. La jeune fille l'embrassa pour donner le change et Jane du faire comme s'il appréciait, bien qu'il n'aime pas du tout. Il ne supportait pas de voir les femmes se vendre ainsi, encore moins des filles de cet âge, si jeunes.

Elle se redressa ensuite et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner en se dandinant des hanches. Jane la regarda partir et se leva, sortant du bâtiment. A sa plus grande surprise, il trouva le taxi devant, l'attendant.

" Montez, je suis votre chauffeur pour la soirée," lui dit l'homme avec un petit sourire.

" Comment avez-vous sus que j'aurais encore besoin de vous?" Le questionna-t-il.

" J'ai vu dans votre regard que vous aviez des problèmes et je me suis dis que je pourrais vous aider. Maintenant montez et donnez moi la nouvelle adresse."

Le mentaliste monta dans le véhicule et donna l'adresse de l'hôtel. La voiture partit aussitôt, aussi vite qu'à l'allé mais ralentit à l'approche de l'hôtel. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire avoir par les flics pour excès de vitesse. Les deux hommes restèrent un moment dans la voiture, le chauffeur attendant de savoir ce que comptait faire son passager, et Jane ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait trouver à l'intérieur. Il avait peur, il craignait que ce soit déjà trop tard et il avait peur d'affronter la vérité. Mais il savait qu'il devait y aller, même si ce qu'il verrait lui ferait mal au cœur, même s'il savait que plus jamais Lisbon ne serait la même. Il devait le faire.

Il ouvrit enfin la portière et sortit du véhicule. Mais avant qu'il ne se soit éloigné, le chauffeur lui assura qu'il l'attendrait et que s'il avait besoin d'aide, il serait là. Jane le remercia encore, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi cet inconnu lui venait en aide mais content de l'avoir trouvé.

Il entra ensuite dans l'hôtel et se glissa dans un des ascenseurs encore ouvert sans se faire voir par le réceptionniste. Il suivit les indications que lui avait données la jeune fille un peu plus tôt et trouva l'étage. Lorsqu'il sortit de la cabine, il fut interpellé par des cris.

" Non, pitié non," hurlait la voix de Lisbon.

Le sang de Jane ne fit qu'un tour et il couru dans la direction des cris. Il pria pour que ce ne soit pas trop tard, pour arriver à temps. Il tourna au bout du couloir lorsqu'il entendit un nouveau cri qui lui fendit le cœur.

" JANE, A L'AIDE, JANE,"

Elle avait vraiment besoin de lui, il ne se le pardonnerait pas si jamais elle était…. Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Il arriva enfin devant la porte de la chambre et tenta de l'ouvrir mais rien à faire, elle était fermée et bien trop solide. Il frappa, plusieurs fois dans l'espoir de refroidir l'homme à l'intérieur mais il lui sembla que cela ne servait à rien.

**- o -**

A l'intérieur de la chambre, Lisbon tentait de son mieux de se défaire de son assaillant mais il était bien trop fort pour elle et les drogues qu'on lui avait fait prendre à son insu ne l'aidaient pas du tout.

Elle le repoussa encore une fois, tentant de s'échapper mais une main se posa sur son épaule tandis que l'autre lui déchirait son chemisier. Elle gesticulait autant qu'elle le pouvait mais l'homme parvint à lui ôter le vêtement.

" Sois gentille," lui souffla-t-il alors qu'il lui embrassait le cou. "Ça ne te fera pas de mal."

" Pitié, ne me faite pas ça," pleura-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner.

L'homme commença à lui caresser le corps, ses mains glissant sur son ventre, remontant sur sa poitrine qu'il malaxa avec passion tendit que Lisbon continuait de se débattre et de pleurer.

Puis, il remonta sa jupe et lui arracha sa culotte. Lisbon se crispa et le repoussa juste assez pour remonter plus haut sur le lit dans l'espoir de lui échapper. Mais il sauta sur elle et l'emprisonna sous son poids.

" Jane…" tenta une nouvelle fois Lisbon, beaucoup moins fort cette fois.

**- o -**

Jane continuait de taper sur la porte, suppliant Lisbon de tenir bon mais il savait que cela ne servait à rien. Il était arrivé trop tard et il ne pouvait que l'entendre le supplier de venir l'aider.

Mais alors qu'il croyait tout espoir perdu, il entendit la voix d'une femme derrière lui. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec une femme de chambre.

" Que faites vous là monsieur?" Le questionna-t-elle.

" Ouvrez cette porte," ordonna-t-il sans répondre à la question. " Maintenant."

La femme hésita un moment. Elle ne voulait pas perdre sa place en ouvrant une chambre à quelqu'un qu'elle ne pensait pas être un client de l'hôtel. Elle avait trop besoin de son travail, mais alors elle entendit les appels à l'aide provenant de l'intérieur et sortit immédiatement son pass. Elle ouvrit la porte et Jane se rua à l'intérieur. Il attrapa l'homme par le col et le jeta au sol, ordonnant à la femme de chambre d'appeler la police, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. Puis, il contourna le lit et se pencha au dessus d'une Lisbon en pleure.

Jane posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui bondit le plus loin possible de lui en se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Cela lui fit mal au cœur, il ne supportait pas de la voir si vulnérable, habituellement c'était lui qui fuyait les contacts et elle qui venait à son aide. Il ne savait pas comment faire, aujourd'hui les rôles étaient inversés et il était perdu. Alors il opta pour ce qu'il pensa pouvoir fonctionner le mieux.

" Teresa," souffla-t-il, "c'est moi, je ne vous ferais pas de mal."

Teresa tremblait toujours sur le lit, n'osant pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle craignait de voir l'homme au dessus d'elle, elle craignait que ce ne soit pas fini. Mais la voix la rassurait un peu, le ton utilisait été doux, tendre et inquiet. Elle reconnaissait cette voix, elle reconnaissait Jane mais elle avait quand même peur. Elle ouvrit quand même les yeux, tout doucement pour tomber dans doux perles océans brillantes.

" Jane?" demanda-t-elle timidement. " C'est bien vous?"

" C'est bien moi Teresa, je suis là."

Et elle lui sauta au cou, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme s'il était la seule chose au monde qui puisse la guérir de cette nouvelle peur qui c'était installée en elle. Elle enfouit son visage dans son épaule et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Jane la serra contre lui, la laissant exprimer sa colère, sa peur, sa peine et sa douleur. Elle en avait besoin et il savait qu'à un moment, lui aussi en aurait besoin.

Il entendit les agents de sécurité de l'hôtel entrer dans la chambre et la femme de ménage leur expliquer ce qu'il c'était passé. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour se défaire de l'étreinte de Lisbon, il ne voulait pas la lâcher, il ne voulait plus la laisser. Il avait autant besoin d'elle qu'elle de lui, elle lui était vitale.

Un des agents vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Il releva la tête mais ne lâcha pas Lisbon pour autant.

" Ça va aller monsieur?" lui demanda l'homme sans trop s'approcher de Lisbon, sachant qu'elle aurait certainement peur.

" Je pense que ça ira avec le temps," lui répondit Jane en déposant un baiser sur la tête de la jeune femme qui commençait tout juste à se calmer.

" Nous avons appelé un médecin, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Votre amie, ça va? Elle n'est pas blessée?"

" Je ne pense pas, mais je serais plus rassure quand elle aura vu le médecin."

Ils entendirent tout à coup du bruit dans le couloir provenant de la porte de l'autre chambre et l'autre agent de sécurité laissa la femme de ménage pour s'y précipiter. Ils l'entendirent partir en courant après quelqu'un et le virent revenir quelques minutes plus tard, maintenant un homme d'une main et une camera vidéo de l'autre.

" Cet homme à tout filmé," expliqua-t-il. " Je l'emmène en bas en attendant la police."

Puis il disparut dans le couloir.

**- o -**

Deux heures étaient passées et Lisbon se reposait dans un lit à l'hôpital pendant que Jane parlait avec des officiers de polices dans le couloir. Il leur expliqua la mission sous couverture de Lisbon, les raisons qui les avaient poussés à venir à Los Angeles. Il ne leur cacha rien et les deux hommes prirent sa déposition. Ils voulurent en faire de même pour Lisbon, mais le médecin leur avait dit avoir donne un sédatif à la jeune femme pour la calmer. Il faudrait attendre encore avant de lui parler. Les deux officiers le laissèrent et Jane entra dans la chambre, trouvant place sur le fauteuil à coté du lit.

Il regarda Lisbon dormir pendant plusieurs heures avant qu'elle n'ouvre enfin les yeux. Il lui sourit doucement et elle lui sourit en retour. Il voulu lui prendre la main mais savait que ce n'était pas la chose à faire en ce moment, alors il s'abstint. Mais Lisbon tendit la sienne et, après avoir hésité un peu, il la prit délicatement, la serrant tendrement.

Des larmes vrillèrent aux coins de ses yeux et Jane ne le supporta pas. Il se leva, posa une main sur sa joue et elle ferma les yeux. Ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et Jane les chassa de son pouce.

" Je suis désolé Teresa," lui souffla-t-il. "J'aurais du venir plus tôt."

" Vous n'y êtes pour rien Jane," le rassura-t-il. "Vous avez été là à temps, vous l'avez empêché de me … de…"

" Mais j'aurais du savoir que notre plan ne fonctionnerait pas comme nous l'avions prévu, j'aurais du le savoir, j'aurais…"

" Cessez de culpabiliser, je vais bien, je vais m'en remettre."

Le silence retomba un instant dans la chambre, avant que Jane ne le brise avec un sourire.

" Thomas Aterton à été arrêté, il ne fera plus de mal à personne."

"Et Amanda? Comment va-t-elle?" S'inquiéta Lisbon.

" Elle va bien, ne vous en faites pas, j'ai réussis à lui trouver un foyer convenable où on l'aidera bien, elle sera soutenue jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse s'occuper d'elle-même."

" Merci Jane."

" De rien Lisbon."

" Vous me devez un dîner Jane," lui sourit-elle.

" Vous croyez?" Joua-t-il les innocents.

" A la fin de l'enquête vous deviez m'emmener dîner et je devais porter une belle robe," lui rappela-t-elle.

" Quand vous sortirez de l'hôpital, je vous ramènerais chez vous et ensuite, je vous emmènerais dans le meilleur restaurant de Sacramento. Je vous laisse le choix de la robe."

" C'est trop d'honneur, merci à vous."

" Dormez maintenant, je reste là, je ne vous laisse pas."

Lisbon lui sourit une dernière fois avant de s'installer confortablement dans son lit, sans ne jamais lâcher la main de Jane. Elle voulait se rassurer, elle avait besoin de sa présence à ses cotés, elle avait besoin de lui. Et il ne partirait pas, il ne la laisserait pas. Elle avait besoin de lui et il avait besoin de se rassurer. Il était heureux qu'elle aille bien, il était heureux qu'elle n'ait pas été …. Il ne pouvait toujours pas dire le mot, même dans sa tête. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais de ne pas avoir été là avant, de ne pas avoir pu l'aider plus que ça, mais il serait là à présent, il ne la quitterait jamais.

Un petit coup à la porte le sortit de ses pensées et il se leva, retirant lentement sa main de l'étreinte de Lisbon qui avait fini par s'endormir. Il sortit ensuite de la chambre et se trouva face au chauffeur de taxi qui l'avait aidé.

" Comment va-t-elle?" demanda-t-il.

" Elle va bien, elle va s'en remettre," rassura Jane. " Je vous remercie de votre aide, vraiment. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi vous m'avez aidé."

" Je connais ce type Aterton, il s'est servi de la fille d'un ami à moi et la pauvre à fini par mettre fin à ses jours. Je ne savais pas que vous enquêtiez sur lui, mais je savais que vous étiez inquiet. Lorsque je vous ais déposé devant ce bar, j'ai su que je devrais vous aider de mon mieux. J'espère juste que ça ira pour votre amie."

" Je serais là pour elle, tout ira bien."

" Bonne chance monsieur, et bonne chance à votre amie."

Puis, l'homme partit et Jane retourna auprès de Lisbon. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se réveille seule, qu'elle prenne peur, qu'elle croit qu'il était partit. Il ne le ferait jamais et encore moins après ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Il avait eu l'occasion de repenser à sa relation avec la jeune femme depuis le début de cette mission et il venait de se rendre copte qu'elle avait beaucoup plus d'importance pour lui qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il avait eu du mal, c'était encore difficile pour lui de penser à refaire sa vie, mais Lisbon en valait la peine. Il était prêt à faire ce pas en avant, pour elle.

Il ferma les yeux tout en prenant la main de Lisbon dans la sienne. Il fini par s'endormir.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic que je me suis éclaté à écrire. Je suis contente qu'elle vous ait plu et je vais donc continuer à écrire du M. D'ailleurs en parlant de M, le voici le chapitre que vous attendez tant.

Merci encore à **helena Jane**, **Boo195**, **LouiseMentalist**, **sheppard26**, **Solealuna**, **Sarah d'émeraude**, **Totorsg** et **lovestorm** pour les commentaires.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Lisbon et Jane étaient rentrés à Sacramento depuis maintenant deux heures. Dès leur arrivée, Lisbon avait du faire son rapport à Bertram, ce dernier voulant savoir tout ce qu'il s'était passé, dans les moindres détails. La jeune femme ne voulait pas lui avouer absolument tout, elle voulait lui omettre le passage de l'hôtel, mais la police de Los Angeles lui avait déjà faxé le rapport de plainte et elle ne pu rien faire d'autre que de lui avouer.<p>

Il sembla avoir de la compassion pour elle car il lui donna plusieurs jours de repos afin qu'elle se remette. Mais il lui imposa des séances de psychanalyse afin qu'elle parle de son expérience. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les psys, encore moins depuis son expérience avec le docteur Carmen, mais si elle voulait garder son travail, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ressortit donc du bureau de mauvaise humeur et alla directement s'enfermer dans le sien, sous les regards inquiets de ses collaborateurs, ainsi que de Jane.

Mais elle s'en ficha complètement, elle ne voulait voir personne, elle voulait avoir la paix, elle voulait oublier tout ce qui avait un rapport avec sa dernière mission. Alors elle ramassa ses affaires, les rangea et prit sa veste pour partir. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de son bureau lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, révélant un Jane inquiet.

" Lisbon? Que se passe-t-il?" lui demanda-t-il.

" Rien d'important," répondit-elle. " Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. C'est tout."

" Dites moi tout Lisbon, je sens qu'il y a autre chose. C'est Bertram?"

" Il… Il m'oblige à consulter un psy à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé à Los Angeles, mais je…"

" Vous ne les aimé pas. Je vous comprends, mais vous n'avez pas le choix. Si vous voulez, je viendrais avec vous et vous attendrais dans le couloir pendant les séances."

" Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça Jane, vraiment."

" J'y tiens, je veux être là pour vous. Je n'étais pas là quand…"

Mais il baissa les yeux, se sentant encore coupable pour ce qui lui était arrivé. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, il s'en voudrait toujours et il ne comprenait pas que Lisbon ne lui en veuille pas. Il était supposé être là pour veiller à ce que ce genre de chose n'arrive pas, à ce que tout se passe bien. Mais il avait échoué et Lisbon avait faillit…

" Jane, oubliez ça, je ne vous reproche rien alors cessez de vous en vouloir," lui dit-elle en posant sa main sur sa joue, le forçant à la regarder.

" Mais Lisbon…" tenta-t-il.

" Mais rien Jane. N'oubliez pas que vous me devez un dîner, ça vous dirait d'y aller ce soir?" proposa-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

" Avec joie Lisbon, je passe vous prendre à dix huit heure chez vous, soyez prête."

Et il sortit du bureau, laissant la jeune femme seule, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait porter pour sa soirée avec son consultant, elle y avait réfléchis depuis sa proposition des jours plus tôt.

Elle partit à son tour, saluant ses collègues et leur promettant de lui donner des nouvelles jusqu'à son retour. Elle prit l'ascenseur, descendit au parking, monta dans sa voiture et partit en direction du centre ville. Elle voulait se faire belle pour Jane, elle voulait le faire craquer devant elle. Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait une attirance pour lui, mais depuis peu elle avait réalisé que c'était plus qu'une simple attirance, c'était des sentiments. Teresa Lisbon était tout simplement amoureuse de Patrick Jane et ce soir elle avait l'intention de le lui faire comprendre. Elle ne savait pas si ces sentiments étaient partagés, si Jane était prêt à aller de l'avant, à refaire sa vie, mais elle ne voulait pas lui cacher plus longtemps, même si elle devait en souffrir par la suite.

La jeune femme commença par le salon de beauté, un soin du visage lui ferait du bien, et surtout elle voulait trouver le bon maquillage pour masquer ses hématomes. Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'une femme battu au restaurant que Jane aurait choisit pour leur soirée romantique, car elle se doutait bien qu'il ferait tout pour la mette à l'aise, rendant la soirée plus intimes. C'était justement ce qu'elle voulait, une soirée intime avec Jane, un moment parfait qui lui permettrait d'oublier tout ce qu'elle avait vécu dernièrement.

Ensuite, elle alla se trouver une belle robe, hors de question de porter celle qu'elle avait déjà, celle qu'elle portait lors des soirées mondaines pour le CBI. Elle voulait la tenue parfaite pour lui. Son choix se porta sur une magnifique robe turquoise, descendant un peu sous les genoux, avec un léger dévolté, mais assez prononcé pour voir la naissance de sa poitrine. Cette robe était bien au dessus de ses moyens et elle aurait un peu de mal à payer ses factures du mois, mais rien n'était trop beau pour l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur et qui faisait tout pour la protéger.

Elle rentra finalement chez elle et commença à se préparer, voyant l'heure avancer. Il ne s'agissait pas d'être en retard pour leur première soirée. Elle voulait que ce soit parfait, elle voulait que Jane aussi passe une bonne soirée, elle voulait le détendre et lui faire comprendre que le passé était le passé et qu'il fallait aller de l'avant.

Lisbon commença par prendre une bonne douche bien chaude, délassant tout ses muscles, ensuite elle se maquilla, simplement mais élégamment, puis enfila sa robe. Elle prit le temps de parfaire sa tenue avec une petite dose de parfum qu'elle savait plaire à Jane. Elle s'admira dans le miroir et fut satisfaite de son apparence. Elle n'était pas du genre très féminine, mais pour l'occasion elle voulait vraiment ressembler à une femme.

Elle entendit frapper à la porte et se précipita pour ouvrir. Elle tomba sur un Jane en costume noir, portant une cravate. Il resta sans voix en voyant sa patronne dans cette robe, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il était émerveillé par sa beauté, par sa féminité.

" Ça c'est une première, le grand Patrick Jane ne trouve pas ses mots," se moqua-t-elle dans un sourire.

" Heu… Lisbon vous êtes… magnifique," parvint-il à articuler.

" Merci Jane," rougi-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Il lui releva le visage et lui sourit. Lisbon avait les yeux brillant, elle n'avait envi que d'une chose, lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Mais elle savait qu'il fallait y aller doucement avec lui, elle ne voulait pas lui faire peur, alors elle prit sa veste et sortit de son appartement, fermant à clé derrière elle. Jane la guida jusqu'à sa voiture et fut surprit qu'elle ne dise rien en montant.

**- o -**

La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien, Jane se montra gentil, prévenant, parfait. Il l'avait invité dans le plus beau et le plus cher restaurant de la ville, avait commandé une bonne bouteille de vin Français et avait passé la soirée à raconter des blagues qui avaient fait sourire la jeune femme, lui faisant oublier Los Angeles.

Il la raccompagna ensuite chez elle et, une fois devant la porte, il hésita un moment. Il voulait montrer à Lisbon à quel point il avait passé une bonne soirée, à quel point il avait aimé passer du temps avec elle. En réalité, il n'avait qu'une envi, prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'embrasser, mais il avait peur de la heurter, ne voulait pas qu'elle se renferme sur elle-même. Il tenait bien trop à elle et à son amitié.

Mais Lisbon ne voyait pas les choses comme ça. Oui elle avait souffert, un homme avait tenté de la violer, mais elle ne voulait non plus se laisser happer par sa peur des hommes, elle ne voulait pas se gâcher la vie. Alors, une fois que la porte fut ouverte, elle se retourna et fit face à Jane. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un tendre et délicat baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se reculer. Le mentaliste avait les yeux ferme et n'osait pas les rouvrir, il croyait avoir rêvé et avait peur qu'en ouvrant les yeux tout ça n'ai jamais eu lieu. Mais la main de Lisbon sur sa joue lui confirma que ce n'était pas un rêve, qu'elle venait vraiment de l'embrasser.

" Lisbon?" demanda-t-il, curieux de savoir pourquoi.

" J'en avais envi depuis longtemps," lui avoua-t-elle en se rapprochant de nouveau de lui. "Et vous?"

Jane lui attrapa la taille et la plaqua contre lui, rapprochant ainsi encore plus leurs visages. Il plongea ses yeux dans l'émeraude de Lisbon et lui sourit. Oh oui il en avait envi, depuis si longtemps qu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la première fois que l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit.

Il posa une main sur sa joue, la caressant tendrement et se rapprocha un peu plus, collant enfin ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme qui lui entoura la nuque. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine, refusant de se quitter, refusant de mettre fin à ce moment magique. Mais le manque d'air les força à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

" Et si on continuait à l'intérieur?" proposa Lisbon, se frottant à Jane de façon suggestive.

" En voilà une bonne idée," sourit-il en s'attaquant de nouveau à ses lèvres.

Il avança dans l'appartement, obligeant Lisbon à reculer mais elle ne quitta jamais sa bouche, ne voulant pas s'éloigner de sa chaleur. Elle se heurta finalement au canapé et tomba dessus, Jane tombant sur elle, provoquant une monté de chaleur dans tout son corps. Elle gémit contre les lèvres de son consultant et le plaqua à elle, accentuant le baiser. Mais Jane s'éloigna finalement d'elle, la faisant gémir de protestation.

" Je ne veux pas faire ça ici," lui dit-il en lui embrassant le cou, " allons dans ta chambre."

Il l'aida à se relever et Lisbon attrapa sa main, le guidant jusqu'à la pièce en question. Mais Jane ne supporta pas de ne plus sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes et il la tira pour les capturer de nouveau. Lisbon se retrouva de nouveau à marcher à reculons, se laissant guider par un Jane de plus en plus excité. Elle pouvait sentir la bosse au niveau de son entre jambe et sourit contre ses lèvres. Elle se sentait elle-même très excitée et n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il lui retire sa robe et qu'il lui fasse l'amour.

Une fois dans la chambre, Jane poussa délicatement Lisbon sur le lit et se plaça sur elle, laissant ses mains se promener sur son corps si réceptif. Il sentit les mains de la jeune femme voyager sur son corps et commencer à lui retirer sa veste, s'attaquant ensuite à sa chemise avec frénésie. Mais alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur la boucle de sa ceinture, il la stoppa.

" Je veux te retirer ta robe avant," lui expliqua-t-il entre deux baisers. " Je veux voir ton corps."

" Alors enlève la moi," souffla-t-elle contre son cou.

" Avec joie."

Lisbon se redressa, se retrouvant presque assise sur ses genoux, appuyant sur la partie la plus sensible de son corps. Les mains de Jane partirent dans son dos, trouvant la fermeture éclair et la faisant glisser lentement, dans une douce torture. Lisbon ferma les yeux lorsqu'il fit descendre sa robe le long de son corps, effleurant à peine sa peau. Elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, savourant la chaleur des lèvres de son amant dans son cou, son épaule, la naissance de ses seins. Elle gémit lourdement et retrouva rapidement le chemin de ses lèvres qu'elle embrassa amoureusement tout en attrapant la boucle de sa ceinture, ne se laissant pas distraire cette fois. Elle voulait le voir dans toute sa splendeur, elle le voulait nu, elle le voulait en elle et elle ferait tout pour ça.

Jane bascula la jeune femme en arrière, l'obligeant à surélever le bassin afin de lui retirer complètement sa robe. Elle était à présent en culotte devant lui, n'ayant pas prit la peine de mettre un soutien gorge. Jane l'admira, elle était si belle, si douce, la plus belle femme du monde et peu lui importait si elle avait encore des marques sur le ventre et les bras, elle était pour lui la plus merveilleuse. Il se pencha et laissa sa langue tracer des sillons humides sur ses seins, les torturant par sa douceur pour finalement attraper un mamelon dans sa bouche, traçant des petits cercles avec sa langue. Lisbon gémit de plus belle, enfouissant ses mains dans ses boucles blondes, le plaquant plus contre elle. Tout son corps était en ébullition, ne réclamant qu'une chose, lui et seulement lui. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit ça pour un homme, jamais elle n'avait autant envi d'un homme. Pour faire simple, jamais elle n'avait autant aimé un homme. Jane était parfait, il prenait soin d'elle à sa façon, était attentif au moindre de ses désir, savait toujours quand elle avait besoin d'être seule et quand il pouvait venir l'embêter. Ce qui au début l'agaçait, à présent la rendait heureuse. Et ce qu'il était en train de lui faire encore plus.

Les lèvres du blond quittèrent un sein pour passer au second, tandis que ses mains glisser le long de son estomac jusqu'à sa culotte où il s'inséra. Il caressa l'entre jambe de la jeune femme et Lisbon ne pu retenir le gémissement qui sortit du plus profond de sa gorge. Jane savait parfaitement où la toucher pour lui donner du plaisir, c'était la première fois pour elle qu'elle pouvait avoir totalement confiance en un homme.

La brunette se cramponna aux épaules du blond, se servant de lui pour la maintenant tandis qu'il faisait des merveilles de ses doigts, de sa langue, de ses dents. Elle sentait la chaleur monter et monter en elle, et bientôt elle ressentit comme une décharge électrique qui la rendit toute molle l'espace d'un instant, elle venait tout juste d'avoir un orgasme et il n'avait fait que la toucher. Mais elle en voulait plus, elle ne voulait pas se contenter de ça, elle le voulait lui, en elle, maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus attendre.

La jeune femme se redressa et attrapa le lobe de l'oreille de son compagnon entre ses dents, le mordillant un peu, le faisant gémir contre elle et elle sentit ses mains se poser dans son dos pour la plaquer contre son torse. Les vêtements étaient définitivement de trop, ils étaient une barrière qu'il fallait absolument faire disparaitre. Alors Lisbon fit glisser ses mains des épaules du mentaliste jusque dans son dos, puis sur ses fesses qu'elle malaxa un moment, le faisant encore gémir avant d'attraper les bords de son boxer et de le lui retirer, lentement, de façon sensuelle tandis qu'elle se frottait à lui.

Jane non plus n'en pouvait plus, cette femme était magique, elle avait un tel pouvoir sur lui, elle était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu et peut-être plus encore. Elle avait toujours était là pour lui, toujours à prendre soin de lui, même si elle s'en défendait. Elle avait toujours veillait à ce qu'il dorme un peu, à ce qu'il ne sombre pas dans la dépression, et même si elle lui criait parfois dessus, il y avait toujours dans sa voix une pointe d'inquiétude à son égard. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le voir plus tôt? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait ce pas vers elle avant? Pourquoi avait-il fallait un drame pour qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle?

Il cessa de réfléchir au moment où il sentit les doigts agiles de la jeune femme sur son sexe tendu à l'extrême et ne retint pas le son rauque et puissant qui sortit de sa bouche, aussitôt recouvert par des lèvres tendres, douces, chaudes. Sans plus attendre, il retira la culotte de Lisbon et la jeta au loin dans la chambre, se concentrant uniquement sur la jeune femme dans ses bras et à ce qu'il allait lui faire. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, voulant être certain que c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait.

" Teresa," souffla-t-il. "Es-tu certaine de le vouloir? Ne regretteras-tu pas après?"

" Patrick, je t'en pris continue," gémit-elle pour toute réponse.

Satisfait de ses paroles, le mentaliste se plaça à son entrer, encra son regard dans le sien et s'inséra lentement en elle, savourant chaque millimètres dans son corps, ne faisant plus qu'un avec elle. Il sentit les ongles de Lisbon s'enfoncer dans sa chair, il sentit son souffle se couper l'espace d'un instant et il observa son visage se tordre sous l'intensité du plaisir. Il leur laissa à tout les deux le temps de s'habituer l'un a l'autre avant d'entamer des mouvements de va et vient, lents, tendres, sensuels, amoureux.

Les jambes de Lisbon allèrent entourer la taille de Jane et, de ses pieds, elle appuya sur ses fesses, le forçant ainsi à aller encore plus profond en elle, plus loin encore que n'importe quel homme avant lui. La jeune femme avait une totale confiance en lui, elle le laissa donc faire, le laissa imposer son propre rythme, sachant parfaitement qu'il savait quoi faire pour la rendre heureuse et lui faire oublier ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Chaque mouvement était magique, chaque souffle était chaud et électriques. Jane bougeait lentement mais surement, ne lâchant jamais ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le plaisir ultime, gémissant si fort qu'elle était certaine que ses voisins l'avaient entendu. Mais elle s'en fichait, tout ce qui importait était ce que lui faisait Jane.

Jane ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et ensemble ils continuèrent de bouger avant de finalement retomber sur le lit dans un soupir de bien-être, transpirant, essoufflé, mais heureux. Il resta encore en elle, ne voulant pas se séparer de son corps, ne voulant jamais la quitter. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et il l'entendit encore gémir.

" Je t'aime Patrick," entendit-il, et ce furent les mots les plus beaux qu'il ait entendu depuis longtemps, à tel point qu'il recommença à bouger, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que c'était réciproque.

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à s'aimer, à oublier le reste du monde, à ne penser qu'à eux et leur amour l'un pour l'autre. Finalement, au petit matin, Jane se retira de la jeune femme mais l'entoura de ses bras, la gardant contre lui.

" Je t'aime Teresa," lui souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Ils se sourirent et s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux comme jamais. Ils avaient fini par se trouver, ils avaient fini par s'aimer et rien ne pourrait jamais plus les séparer.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
